S isch mer alles äis Ding
by Prunormis
Summary: Vash (schweiz) und Lilly (Liechtenstein) wandern in den Bergen. Vash möchte endlich seine verwirrendne Gefühlen gegenüber Lilly klären während diese versucht ihm zu zeigen dass sie auch stark sein kann. Alles läuft gut bis ein Unwetter sie zwingt Gefahren einzugehen und ein Unfall geschieht...
1. Morgen und verwirrende Gefühle

Als Vash in seinem weichen Bett aufwachte musste er erst blinzeln. Die Sonne schien von seinem Fenster direkt auf sein Gesicht und kitzelte seine Nase. Vögel zwitscherten draussen und im ganzen Raum roch es nach frischem Kaffee. Er richtete sich langsam auf, streckte sich und gähnte erst mal ausgiebig. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte seinen Geist auf den Tag vorzubereiten. Seine nackten Füsse berührten den von der Sonne gewärmten Holzfussboden und er genoss es einfach für einen Moment zu sitzen.

Dann stand er auf und nahm sich die schon vorbereiteten Kleider von seinem Schrank und zog sich rasch die Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Heute hatte er ausnahmsweise keine Konferenz, so konnte er seine Uniform sein lassen und in seine bequemere Kleidung schlüpfen. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter und kam in die Küche. Dort stand auch schon die kleine Lilly und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Sie trug ihr rotes Lieblingskleid, das ihr Vash zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Leise summte sie ein Volkslied während sie das Brot schnitt. Vash kam zu ihr und half mit. „Morge". Kurzangebunden wie immer, dachte sich Lilly und schenkte Vash ein Lächeln. „Guete Morge! Häsch guet gschlofe?" Wie immer fragte sie diesen Satz und wie immer würde Vash ihr auch antworten dass er gut geschlafen hätte. Doch das konnte er nicht. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, sondern sich die ganze Nacht im Bett gewälzt und sich Gedanken um sie gemacht. Immer wieder schlichen sich ihr Gesicht und ihr Lächeln in seinen Geist. Das war zwar nicht das erste Mal doch in dieser Nacht konnte er es sich nicht aus dem Kopf schlagen. „Hmm, geht so". Er holte Käse aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte diesen auf den Tisch. Danach ging er zum Küchenschrank um zwei Gläser herauszuholen. „Was ist mit dir? Klappern noch die Fensterläden? Es hat die letzte Nacht ziemlich heftig gestürmt." Er holte den Orangensaft heraus. Dabei kam er an Lilly vorbei und roch ihren angenehmen Duft. Eine Mischung aus Wildblumen und Heu. Wie er diesen Duft liebte. Es erinnerte ihn immer an die Zeit, in der Landwirtschaft seine Hauptbeschäftigung war. In der noch das Klischee von Bergen, Seen und Ziegenhirten noch wahr war. Er riss sich zusammen. „Ich habe traumhaft geschlafen! Danke dass du sie repariert hast. Und was wirst du heute machen? Es ist doch dein freier Tag oder? Ich dachte mir wir könnten ein wenig wandern gehen. Liebend gern würde ich diese Grotten sehen von denen du mir so viel erzählt hast! Ich habe die Sandwiches schon vorbereitet." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sie sich um. In ihren Händen trug sie die Platte mit Brot und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Beide setzten sich hin und bedienten sich. „Ja, das ist keine schlechte Idee. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr draussen in der Natur." „Ja, du hast ziemlich viel zu tun nicht wahr? Vor allem mit Ludwig. Der kommt immer wieder mit diesem Bankgeheimnis und Steuerhinterziehung. Und Alfred nervt uns ja auch die ganze Zeit damit." Sie biss in ihr frischbestrichenes Brot. „Ach, hör mir mit denen auf. Ich will den Tag geniessen. Morgen kann ich mich dann um sie kümmern. Jetzt habe ich frei." Und damit war die Sache abgeschlossen. Sie assen schweigend weiter. Als sie dann den Abwasch erledigten summte Liechtenstein wieder die Melodie. Vash hielt inne und versuchte sich an das Lied zu erinnern. Er kam einfach nicht darauf welches Lied es sein könnte. Durch das abrupte Aufhören der Arbeit Vashs, hielt auch Lilly inne. „Was ist? Hab ich etwas Falsches gemacht?" Mit grossen Augen schaute sie den jungen Mann an. Vash blickte in ihre schönen Alpfarbenen Augen. Ein wunderschönes, intensives Grün. Die kurzen blonden Haare umspielten das schöne, feine Gesicht des Mädchens. Eine kleine Strähne viel ihr über die Backe und er wollte sie am liebsten aus ihrem Gesicht streichen. Ihre weiche Haut berühren. Er wandte sich rasch ab. „Ach, es ist nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken." Schnell räumte er die restlichen Teller in die Spülmaschine. „So? Na gut. Ich mach hier den Rest. Du kannst dich ja schon mal bereit machen. Dann könnten wir vielleicht in einer Stunde gehen." „J-ja, ist gut." Er wusch sich rasch die Hände mit eiskaltem Wasser und verschwand dann rasch in sein Zimmer.

Er musste sich erst mal setzen und liess sich auf seinen Bürostuhl fallen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum kamen ihm solche Gedanken in den Sinn wie Lillys Gesicht berühren zu wollen? Warum tauchten ihre Augen in seinen Träumen auf? Er war doch ihr Bruder und sie seine kleine Schwester?! Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht und strich mit seinen beiden Zeigefinger über seine Schläfen. Er hielt inne. Sie war nicht seine leibliche Schwester… Er hatte sie ja nur adoptiert… Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf. Solche Gedanken durfte er sich nicht erlauben! Wie kam er nur darauf sie ... Ruckartig stand er auf. Heute würde er seine Gefühle in Ordnung bringen. Er zog sich seine robusten Wandersachen an und packte seinen Rucksack mit allem Nötigen. Auch mit den Notfallsachen. Nur für den Fall. Er hatte schon genug Leute in seinen Alpen sterben sehen. Nicht das Länder einfach so schnell durch einen Fall sterben würden. Aber Verletzungen waren wie bei jedem Menschen möglich und schmerzhaft. Als er alles fertig gepackt hatte ging er wieder hinunter zu Lilly. Auch sie hatte sich umgezogen. Sie schulterte einen kleinen Rucksack und stand schon mit einem Fuss ausserhalb der Türe. „Vash, was brauchst du immer so lange? Sind die Berner heute extra langsam?" „Das denkst auch nur du. Ich bin eben sorgfältig und nun los, sonst verpassen wir das Postauto." Sie traten in die warme Sonne und Vash verschloss die Türe sorgfältig. Innerlich ging er nochmals alles durch was er mitnehmen musste. Er hatte nichts vergessen. Auch nicht das Gewehr das er immer bei sich hatte. Sicher war es in seinem Rucksack verstaut und entsichert.

Lilly war schon vorausgelaufen und wartete ungeduldig an der Haltestelle. Vash ging langsam und ohne Hast und erreichte die Station gerade als der Bus anfuhr. Sie stiegen ein und lösten die Tickets. Lilly suchte sich ihren Lieblingsplatz aus. Ganz zu vorderst bei dem man die meisten Fenster um sich hatte und direkt auf die Strasse blicken konnte. Der Bus fuhr brummend los und mit herumfliegenden Augen betrachtete sie jedes vorüberfliegendes Detail und strahlte dabei. Vash indes lehnte sich zurück und genoss die angenehme Stille bei der man nur das regelmässige Brummen des Motors zu hören war. Er horchte auf. Da war sie wieder diese Melodie. Diesmal lauschte er mit geschlossenen Augen um ja keine Note zu verpassen. Er ging alle Lieder durch die er kannte doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen welches es denn genau war. Er wollte nicht fragen. Warum? Er wusste es selbst nicht. Er wollte selbst darauf kommen. So lauschte er weiter, während sie immer steilere Strassen entlang fuhren und die Berge immer grösser wurden. Leute kamen und gingen. Doch niemand erkannte sie. Wie denn auch, wenn nur der Bundesrat von ihnen wusste. Es waren auch viele Touristen dabei. Die meisten kamen aus Japan. Sie standen da und fotografierten alles. Darunter auch einer der unter ihnen beinahe nicht auffiel. Ein etwas kleinerer Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Seine braunen Augen strahlten die Ruhe selbst aus. Er war wohl wie einige andere auch zur Konferenz diese Woche gekommen. Dabei liess er sich natürlich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen weiter nach Klischees zu suchen. „Dieser Kiku…" dachte sich Vash. Er drückte sich tief in seinen Sitz damit er nicht bemerkt werden würde doch der schwarzhaarige stieg aus und ging mit einer Menschentraube in Richtung irgendeiner Touristenattraktion. So verging die Busfahrt ziemlich ereignislos. Bei der vorletzten Station stiegen sie aus.

Aus Rücksicht auf Lilly kaufte Vash zwei Tickets für die Gondel damit sie den schwierigsten Aufstieg nicht machen mussten. In der Gondel war es proppenvoll, doch durch die natürliche Autorität Vashs und einigen Einsätzen seiner Ellbogen konnten sie noch einen Fensterplatz ergattern. Vash und Lilly standen eng beieinander und sie blickte mit grossen Augen auf die Klippen und Kluften, die Grasmatten und vereinzelte Schneeflecken die sich unter ihnen ausbreiteten. Sie sahen sogar zwei Gämse. Vash war sich der Nähe Lillys vollkommen bewusst. Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter und benannte alle Berge die sie sehen konnte. Zu jedem hat er einen lustigen Kommentar auf Lager. Sie lachte ihr entzückendes Lachen und von aussen sahen sie aus wie zwei ganz normale Geschwister die an einem schönen Tag einen schönen Ausflug genossen. Vash jedoch nahm jedes Detail war. Der Knoten der lila Schleife die in Lillys Haar geknotet war, das ihre Jacke keinen einzigen Fleckenhatte, der Verschluss ihres Rucksackes, die Webrichtung des Stoffes, einfach alles. Er wurde sich dessen auf einen Schlag bewusst und war erheblich erleichtert als die Bergstation in Sicht kam. Er konnte es fast nicht abwarten hinauszukommen und als die Türen sich öffneten drängelte er hinaus um an die frisch Luft zu kommen. Er atmete drei Mal tief ein und wieder aus bevor er mit seinen Blicken Lilly in der Menschenmasse zu suchen begann. Er geriet in Panik als er sie nicht auf Anhieb finden konnte. Er drängte sich durch die Menge und blickte wild um sich. Er fand sie noch immer nicht. „Lilly! Lilly!" Langsam schlich sich das Gefühl von Panik in die normalerweise so coole Persönlichkeit. Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen. Er lief durch die gesamte Station und schaute sogar in den Frauentoiletten nach. Er lief wieder zum Ausgang und fluchte innerlich. Ein kleines Zupfen an seinem Jackenärmel brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Er drehte sich um und eine Woge der Erleichterung überschwemmte ihn beim Anblick Lillys. „Wieso bist du auf einmal verschwunden?" Sie sah ihn schräg an. „Geht's dir gut? Du bist ganz bleich. Möchtest du etwas trinken?" „N-nein, geht schon. Ich habe nur kurz keine Luft gekriegt. Lass uns zum Ausgang gehen." Er ging, sich immer wieder nach Lilly umschauend dem Ausgang entgegen. Lilly, die hinter ihm herlief öffnete den Rucksack und liess einen kleinen Gegenstand hineingleiten. Anschliessend sprang sie mit zwei schnellen Schritten direkt neben Vash. Sie hob den Arm ein wenig und suchte mit ihrer Hand die seine. Sie ergriff seine langsam und fühlte die starke und doch weiche Hand die sie so liebte. Immer wenn sie diese Hand hielt fühlte sie sich sicher. Diese Hand konnte genauso schnell ein Gewehr ziehen und mit tödlicher Sicherheit ihr Ziel treffen wie sie auch sanft und akribisch einen Pinsel führen kann oder das Klavier mit sanften Tönen zum erklingen bringen konnte. Sie spürte wie die Hand zuerst verkrampfte dann aber entspannte und ihre sanft drückte. Sie musste einfach lächeln. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag der durch nichts gestört werden könnte…


	2. Gipfelstürmer und Nähe

Sie verliessen rasch die Bergstation und liessen die grösste Touristenmenge hinter sich. Die Sonne schien von einem beinahe Wolkenlosen Himmel herab und die Luft war geschwängert mit dem Duft von warmen Gras. Immer wieder wehte ein kühlender Wind vom Gletscher her der in der Nähe war. Noch immer Vashs Hand haltend blinzelte Lilly der warmen Sonne entgegen. Sie musste sich beinahe beeilen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Doch sie genoss es und ihr Blick streifte immer wieder sein Gesicht. Sie konnte die Veränderung sehen die sich in ihm abspielte, Immer wenn sie aus der Stadt rauskamen und in die Berge fuhren. Dann legte er sein angespanntes Gesicht ab und entspannte die Schultern. Die Mundwinkel wanderten immer wieder nach oben, die Brauen waren nicht mehr in Falten gelegt und sein Schritt war federnder, leichter.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile auf der Kuppe des Berges gelaufen waren, stiegen sie einen kleinen Bergpfad hinauf der sie zum Gipfel führen würde. Links von ihnen lag eine grosse Wiese welche mit Steinhaufen übersäht war. Noch weiter unten erkannte man einen Nadelwald. Rechts von ihnen viel die Wiese steil ab und auch hier lagen verstreut Steine. Nur wenige Meter weiter mündete sie in einem steilen Abhang. Dahinter hatte man eine fantastische Aussicht über das Tal und die Gondel die regelmässig rauf und runter fuhr. Schon bald fing Lilly an zu keuchen und ihr Gesicht fing an rot anzulaufen. Feine Schweissperlen rannten ihre Stirn herunter. Doch sie wollte nicht um eine Rast bitten. Sie wollte weiter diesen glücklichen Moment erleben. Weiter seine Hand halten. Da lockerte sich der Griff und Vash drehte sich auch schon nach ihr um. „Geht es Lilly? Sollen wir eine Pause einlegen?" Besorgt schaute er sie an. Die Hand hatte er losgelassen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie die Worte ohne ein Keuchen aussprechen. Sie wollte erholt wirken doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz so gut wie sie es eigentlich wollte: „E-es geht schon. Wir sind ja bald am Gipfel. Dort können wir ja dann lang genug Pause machen. Lass uns weiterlaufen." Sie lächelte ihn an. Das noch rote, feuchte Gesicht schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen, doch er lenkte ein. „Na gut. Aber wenn dir schwindlig wird oder sonst etwas ist, dann sag Bescheid." Er wartete keine Antwort ab, denn es war ein Befehl. So drehte er sich um und lief weiter. Allerdings mit deutlich verminderter Geschwindigkeit. Er schaute sich immer wieder nach ihr um und Lilly war ziemlich froh um die Verlangsamung des Schrittes. Immer wenn er sie ansah versuchte sie zurück zu lächeln. Doch schon innerhalb von 20 Minuten verstarb das Lächeln immer weiter bis sie nur noch darauf fixiert war nicht stehen zu bleiben. Die Sonne stach nun vom Mittagshimmel und es war unerträglich heiss. Selbst dort oben, beinahe am Gipfel. Liebend gern hätte sie eine Pause eingelegt, doch sie wollte nicht schwach erschienen. Sie wollte doch auch so stark sein wie er. Sie wollte auch so lange aushalten wie er. Sie wollte von ihm bewundert werden. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen. Vash drehte sich immer öfters nach ihr um und runzelte immer wieder die Stirn. Doch er wollte sie nicht stören. Er wollte sie nicht bemuttern. Er wollte sie nicht… Doch er wollte. Er riss sich zusammen. So liefen sie schweigend weiter bis endlich das Gipfelkreuz in Sicht kam. Innerlich atmeten beide auf. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und es gingen keine 10 Minuten bis sie es erreicht haben. Mit einem Seufzer hockte sich Lilly auf den Boden und lehnte sich an einen von der Sonne gewärmten Stein. Sie schloss die Augen. Der Wind wehte, es roch nach Gras. Ihre Haare umspielten sanft ihr Gesicht. Ein Vogel sang sein Lied. Dann war alles still.  
Vash indes setzte erst den Rucksack ab, betrachtete dann den sagenhaften Ausblick. Man konnte viele Kilometer in alle Richtungen sehen. In weiter Ferne lag ein blau glitzernder See, Felder in verschiedenen Braun-Gelb-Grün Schattierungen lagen im Flachland wie ein Flickenmuster beisammen. In unregelmässigen Abständen standen Dörfer und Weiler in mitten dieses Flickenteppichs. Hinter ihm erstreckte sich die ganze Bergkette. Direkt vor ihm ein steiler Abgrund. Er betrachtete den blauen Himmel und runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick einer Wolkenansammlung. Das Wetter konnte in den Bergen jeden Moment umschlagen. Nachdem sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte hockte er sich hin um in seinem Rucksack nach seiner Wasserflasche zu suchen. Er fand sie und richtete sich wieder auf. Da sah er Lilly mit ihrem so unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Haare wirbelten um sie herum als hätte ihr ein Gesicht ein eigenes Kraftfeld. Ihre Wangen waren noch leicht gerötet. Sie atmete langsam und regelmässig und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich leicht. Ihr T-Shirt umspielte ihren Körper und bewegte sich sanft im Wind. Ihre langen Beine waren ausgestreckt. Er starrte sie an. Lange. Länger. Er machte einen vorsichtigen, lautlosen Schritt auf sie zu. Er kniete sich hin und lehnte sich vorsichtig zu ihr rüber. Er streckte eine Hand aus und wollte sie berühren. Ihr unschuldiges Gesicht berühren. Er lehnte sich noch ein Stück nach vorne.  
Da öffnete sie abrupt ihre Augen und sie fanden sich direkt gegenüber. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie öffnete ihren Mund zu einemkleinen „o". Vash, noch in der Bewegung erstarrt spürte wie sich die Hitze in seinem Gesicht verbreitete. Schnell senkte er die Hand und drehte sein Gesicht um den Boden anzustarren. „H-Hier! Die Wasserflasche! Ich dachte du möchtest vielleicht etwas trinken." Er streckte ihr die Wasserflasche in einer hektischen Bewegung entgegen. Lilly schien aus einer anderen Welt zu fallen und ihr Blick fokussierte die Flasche. Ihre Wangen schienen noch einen Ton roter zu werden und sie nahm das Wasser entgegen. „Danke schön". Vash wandte sich ab und versuchte beschäftigt auszusehen in dem der die Taschen seines Rucksackes auf machte, sie dürchwühlte und die anschliessend wieder schloss. Ja nicht nach Lilly umwenden! Er hörte in der plötzlichen Stille wie sie die Flasche öffnete und kleine gierige Schlucke trank. Wie sie tief einatmete und dann die Flasche wieder verschloss. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und ging mit langsamen Schritten zu ihm herüber. Sie hockte sich neben ihn und reichte ihm die Flasche. „Du solltest auch etwas trinken." Er nahm die Flasche in die Hand und schaute ihr dabei nicht direkt ins Gesicht. „Ja, sollte ich wohl. Du solltest auch etwas essen." Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte zu einem grösseren Felsen, die Flasche noch immer in seiner Hand. Er setzte einen Fuss in eine Spalte und zog sich am Felsen hoch. So stand er am höchsten Punkt des Berges. In der Zwischenzeit schnappte sich Lilly ihren Rucksack. Sie ging zum Felsen und blickte nach oben. Vash stand da, mit Stolz erhobenem Kopf. Der Wind umwehte ihn und das T-Shirt das er trug betonte seine Muskeln. Ihre Wangen trugen noch einen Hauch von Rot, als sie ebenfalls einen Fuss in die Spalte steckte und versuchte sich ebenfalls auf den Felsen zu ziehen. Sie sprang mit einem Fuss auf dem Boden, während sie sich, mit beiden Armen am Felsen festhaltend, versuchte hinauf zu ziehen. Als ein Schatten über sie fiel, blickte sie nochmals nach oben. Eine Hand wurde ihr entgegen gestreckt, die sie dankbar annahm. Vash zog sie mühelos nach oben. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander an den Rand und Lilly packte aus ihrem Rucksack ein eingewickeltes Sandwich aus. Sie reichte es Vash der es dankbar entgegennahm. Mit spitzen Fingern entwickelte er es. Lilly nahm auch eines und packte es ebenfalls aus. Sie wartete darauf dass Vash zuerst vom Sandwich abbiss und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er wusste genau dass er beobachtet wurde. Er biss in das Sandwich und kaute andächtig. „Und? Wie findest du es?" „Es schmeckt… sehr lecker, danke schön". Er biss noch einmal hinein und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Neben ihm biss nun auch Lilly in ihr Käsesandwich. So assen sie schweigend weiter. Der Wind frischte auf und hinter ihnen baute sich eine Wolkenwand auf. Als sie fertig waren stieg Vash als erstes vom Stein und drehte sich nach Lilly um. Sie stand auf dem Stein und schien nicht recht zu wissen wie sie wieder runter sollte. Sie blickte um sich und suchte nach einer grösseren Spalte an der sie sich festhalten könnte. Vash trat wieder an den Stein und hielt ihr seine Hände hin. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Lilly blickte ihn an und nickte. Sie hockte sich hin und liess sich in seine Arme fallen. Er fing sie sicher auf und stellte sie überaus vorsichtig auf soliden Boden. Er blieb eine Sekunde länger in ihrer Umarmung als es nötig gewesen wäre, bis er sich dessen bewusst wurde. Schnell trat er zurück und packte ihre Überreste des Mittagessens in den Rucksack. Da fiel ihm noch das Funktelefon ein das er immer beim Wandern mitnahm. Diesmal hatte er nur eines dabei. Das andere hatte keine Batterien mehr gehabt. Besorgt betrachtete er die Wolkenwand hinter ihnen. Es gab keine Gewitterwarnung in ihrer Umgebung, und dennoch sah diese dunkel-violette Masse zu bedrohlich aus als dass es nur ein kleiner Schauer wäre. Er stand auf, das Telefon in seiner Hand. „Lilly, ich möchte dass du das hier nimmst. Das Wetter wird bald umschlagen und die Sicht wird schlechter. Falls wir uns aus den Augen verlieren möchte ich dass du es nimmst." Verwundert nahm sie das Telefon. „Und was ist mit dir? Du hast ja dann keines mehr." Er schaute zur Seite. „Du kennst dich hier nicht so gut aus wie ich und du hast nicht so viel Erfahrung. Ausserdem bin ich bewaffnet." Sie starrte auf den Boden. Da war es. Der Beweis dass sie schwach war. Sie schluckte leer und nickte. „Okay" Sie drehte sich um und verstaute es in ihren Rucksack. Kurz darauf waren sie startbereit um weiter zu wandern. „Lilly, es wäre besser wenn wir so schnell wie möglich wieder hinunterkommen. Ich glaube nicht dass die Gondel zu der wir wandern bei dem Wetter noch fahren wird. Und dort alles bei Regen hinunter zu laufen ist gefährlich." Lilly, den Blick auf die Wolkenwand gerichtet, antwortete: „Ich wollte doch noch die Schlucht sehen, von der du mir so viel erzählt hast. Die mit den schönen Grotten die nur du kennst! Dort wären wir auch vor dem Regen geschützt wenn wir eine Pause machen. Und ich bin vorsichtig" Sie blickte ihn mit flehenden Augen an. Sie wollte nicht dass der Ausflug endete. Sie wollte ihn weiter so entspannt sehen. Sie wollte wieder von ihm durch die Luft gehoben werden, weiter mit ihm Sandwichs essen, seine Hand halten, den Ausblick geniessen… „Aber es scheint als ob es nicht bei Regen bleiben wird." „Das macht mir nichts aus!" Vash seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Einerseits wollte er ihr unbedingt die Grotten zeigen, andererseits wollte er sie auch nicht dieser Naturgewalt aussetzen. Er entschied sich dagegen. Es war gefährlich. Es konnte alles Mögliche passieren. „Lilly…". Da traf sein Blick den ihren, sie sah ihn so bittend an dass er seine innere Mauer der Widerwilligkeit überwand. "Na gut. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir sollten sofort aufbrechen. Wenn du noch ins Gipfelbuch schreiben möchtest solltest du dies jetzt tun." „Danke Vash! Ich beeile mich!" So sprang sie zum Kreuz an dem ein kleiner Metallbehälter angemacht war und holte ein Büchlein hervor. Sie blickte hinein und fand auch noch einen blauen Stift. Sie setzte sich hin und nuckelte am Kugelschreiber bis sich ihr Gesicht erhellte und sie rasch etwas hineinschrieb. Sie stand wieder auf und rannte zu Vash. „Lilly, renn hier nicht! Wenn du stolperst und fällst kannst du dich ernsthaft verletzen!" Seine Anweisung nur mit halbem Ohr hörend, blieb sie vor ihm stehen und reichte ihm das Buch. „Tut mir leid. Aber könntest du vielleicht so ein süsses Tier hineinzeichnen? Du kannst das so gut." Seufzend nahm er das alte Buch entgegen und las erst mal was sie in ihrer schönen, schnörkeligen Schrift hineingeschrieben hatte.  
‚Vash Zwingli und Lilly waren hier und haben gemeinsam das wundervolle Wetter genossen. Die Aussicht war wunderbar. Jetzt müssen wir aber schnell wieder weiter gehen, da ein Gewitter auf uns zukommt. Wir hoffen das ihr auch einen solch schönen Tag hattet und ebenfalls Wildtiere sehen konntet.' Darunter malte Vash noch eine kleine süsse Gämse und unterschrieb. Eine knappe doch geschwungene Unterschrift.  
Er klappte das Buch wieder zu und reichte es Lilly. Sie nahm es entgegen und verstaute es in der Metallbox. Sie schulterten ihre Rucksäcke und machten sich wieder an den Abstieg auf demselben Bergpfad.


End file.
